


褶皱

by GreenWU



Category: TSxJKL
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenWU/pseuds/GreenWU
Summary: 姜承録X喻文波教室PLAY





	褶皱

褶皱  
姜承録投完一颗三分球再回头的时候，那个人已经不在原地了。他没有接过熙熙攘攘的女生送来的毛巾和纯净水，在人群中不用踮起脚尖也能轻而易举地寻找那个人的踪迹。  
喻文波已经出了操场了，气鼓鼓地，双手握成拳头快步向教室里走去。  
有姜承録在的地方他再也不想待了。  
“我真的很讨厌姜承録。”  
喻文波这样说，嘴巴嘟起来像是含了一大把糖果在嘴巴里的样子，嘟囔着说地不清不楚的。  
姜承録与高振宁交换了一个眼神，高振宁带着意味深长地笑容去叫替补上场。裁判吹响口哨围观的人群散开，姜承録才朝着教室走去。  
一步一步地，太慢了，要跑起来，要飞起来才行。要立马到他的身边啊。  
姜承録站在教室门口的时候，就看到喻文波坐在自己的座位上，手上拿着一把碎粉笔，一下一下地扔到他的座位上。  
嘴里还念念有词，姜承録知肯定都是些骂他的话，听不清楚倒也不计较，抱着双臂靠在门框上等下文。  
喻文波讨厌姜承録是众所周知的事。也不知道怎么回事，就连当事人姜承録自己也不太懂得，自己到底是什么时候得罪了这个古灵精怪的好看少年。  
想来也是自己犯了大错了，不然少年也不会把最自己的讨厌表现的如此大胆而又张扬。  
打篮球崴了脚，喻文波路过的时候总要阴阳怪气地耻笑他：“不会打篮球就不要打啊，看吧看吧，小心瘸了腿。”，有女生在教室外面喊他的名字让他出来的时候，正在收作业的喻文波就故意不等他回来交作业，他只能追着喻文波跑出去好远，或者在老师不满的目光中亲手交给老师，等班会发言的时候，一向不喜欢上课发言的喻文波总要举手说，“老师，我觉得我们班的姜承録同学好像谈恋爱了。”，姜承録在全班的起哄声中黑线扶额。  
可是说这些话的时候的喻文波实在是让他生气不起来，少年总是微微仰着头，嘴巴嘟起来，鼻尖翘翘的，一双眼睛盯着他，狡黠而又明亮，眼角泛着得意的光芒。  
喻文波突然不动了，姜承録想着是他把粉笔头都丢完了。便在路过讲台的时候顺手抓了一把粉笔，站在喻文波的身后，递给了他。  
“就这么讨厌我吗？”  
“这些给你，随便打。”  
喻文波还是一动不动，姜承録听到抽泣的声音，瞬间皱了眉头，伸手去拉喻文波的胳膊。  
“你怎么哭了？”  
喻文波甩开姜承録的胳膊，跳下桌子，冲他喊道：“管你屁事。”  
明明是落泪的样子，却还是不曾软弱地带着刺，眼圈红着，湿润的眼睫毛更加黑亮了，脸蛋和嘴巴也红着，整个人都像是从温泉中出来的一样，泛着湿润的红。  
姜承録伸手去擦他脸上的眼泪，喻文波又哭得更凶了，眼泪簌簌地往下掉，在那双好看的明亮的眼睛里。  
他不应该哭的。  
“为什么哭？”姜承録走近了一步，捏着他的下巴，让他不要再错开自己专注的眼神。  
喻文波的眼角又滑过了一滴眼泪，他对上姜承録的眼神，认真地说：“我讨厌你，姜承録。”

“讨厌我，为什么要哭？”  
“因为非常非常的讨厌。”  
“为什么，讨厌我？”  
“很多事。”  
“喻文波，你是不是喜欢我？”  
喻文波说：“是。”

姜承録无法再忍耐了，他屏住了呼吸，没有心思去管大开着的教室门也没有时间去拉开风扬起来捣乱的窗帘，窗外阳光很好，他不知道，微风不燥，他也不知道，他只知道，喻文波说喜欢他。  
就着挑起下巴的姿势吻了上去。  
向姜承録告白的人太多，可他却没有接吻的经验，但是在球场上肆虐横行的篮球队中锋，在任何方面都贯彻掠夺的道理。  
他索要着，在喻文波两片薄薄的嘴唇里，抢夺着甘津蜜液，是因为刚刚从战场退下的饥渴，也是获得意外之喜的欢畅。  
他要喻文波。  
喻文波没有闭上眼睛，他看着姜承録，看姜承録微微颤抖的睫毛，看英气的眉毛，看他鼻尖抵在自己的脸上，他呆呆地，就在他被姜承録死死勾着下巴像是啃噬一样的攻势下，彻底软了腰身，就要伸出双手抓住姜承録球衣的衣摆的时候，姜承録却推开了他。  
喻文波看见，姜承録突然向外面跑去。  
他突然变得冷静而又淡然了，“后悔了吗？结束了吗？”  
喻文波这样想着，像是自虐一样看着姜承録地背影。  
在姜承録关好了教室门一步一步地走向喻文波的时候，喻文波又突然感伤了起来，他觉得自己像是飘在天空中一样，他觉得自己的大脑都被掏空了，不由自主地跑向姜承録，扯着他的衣领狠狠地去吻他。  
喻文波的嘴巴嗑在了姜承録的牙齿上，好像破了，但是谁也顾不上了。  
他跳起来，双腿夹在姜承録的腰上，双手还拽着姜承録的衣领，姜承録托着他的双臀，明明是要脖颈相交的动作和体味，可喻文波微微后仰着，他想看看姜承録的脸。  
喻文波把额头抵到姜承録的额头上，盯着他的双眼，问他：“要吗？”  
姜承録似乎勾了勾嘴角，义正言辞地问了回去：“要什么？”  
喻文波的腿腹在姜承録的后腰处轻轻地摩擦着，屁股上下动了动，摩擦着小姜承録，咬上姜承録的耳垂，用气音说道：“我。”  
姜承録眼神暗了，转身将喻文波放在了桌子上，双手锢着他的腰让他紧紧地贴着自己，脸扬起来看着自己，一副予取予求的样子，嘴巴刚才被磕破了皮，渗出几个血珠，挂在肿起来的唇边。  
姜承録也不会再客气了，谦让也一直不是他的风格，他对这个小东西已经极度纵容了。  
明明注视着他的眼神极度的深情和单纯的爱恋，双手却已经从腰侧滑道了裤腰里面，校服的裤子是松紧的带子，只要姜承録用力便可以撑开，更何况这种兼容性很强的设计，就算喻文波有着肉感的屁股和微微丰腴的腰，发挥空间却还是极大的。  
姜承録还隔着内裤磨磨蹭蹭地，喻文波为了方便他的动作，只好靠着自己的双腿和腰借着姜承録的身体微微把自己抬起来一些。  
这样一来，双腿更加用力了，两人接触地方的摩擦更加的激烈了，这种像是要和对方相融的感觉，更加让喻文波情动了，姜承録也觉得一片火热。  
双手只是揉搓着他的屁股罢了，却像是陷入了某种粘腻的情绪里面，是软糖吗？  
Q弹，甜蜜。  
喻文波半闭着双眼，迷离着没忍住呻吟出了声。  
他还没发觉的时候，姜承録就被他勾着进一步地动作，等他后知后觉地红了脸的时候，姜承録已经把他褪干净了，裤子就卡在臀部的下方，不只是有意为之还是恰好的将臀部全部显露了出来，松紧的带子严丝合缝地贴着皮肤，将原本就圆润挺翘的臀部更显地诱人了，姜承録用手指轻轻地拨弄就能换来白肉的战栗和喻文波的呻吟。  
姜承録一只手在他的屁股上为非作歹，一只手去套弄他的前面，看喻文波皱着眉头，眼角眉梢都是诱人的情欲，在自己的眼前手中彻底沉沦与情欲。  
他怎么，这么好看啊？  
头发都散开在了耳后，露出整张脸来，额头也露出来，白白净净的样子，就算是这样的时候，姜承録都觉得喻文波的眼角带着骄傲和少年独有的亮光。  
听着他压抑的婉转低吟，姜承録只觉得身下越发硬挺了。  
要赶快才行啊。  
姜承録想听他的声音，忍不住的颤抖和情欲里的极度欢愉的声音。所以他选择去吻他的锁骨，在他白嫩的皮肤上留下一个又一个需要将校服拉链拉到最高才能掩盖住的吻痕。  
喻文波像是一条鱼一样，在姜承録的手里进进出出，忍不住的扭腰摆臀，初常性事的少年，抵不住这样蚀骨的欢愉，做出了贪婪的求欢姿势。  
勾引地姜承録粗喘不已，只能吻住他勾着他的舌头相互绞缠。  
对于喻文波来说，他宵想姜承録的吻比他的爱抚更多一些，无数个夜晚他都想象过，姜承録用各种的姿势，深度，吻他。或许是轻轻的触碰，或许是这样的撕咬，可他从未体会过这样由心爱的人带来的直接的肉体的欢愉，这太刺激了，他无法承受或者说拒绝，只能这样随着情欲的浪潮起伏。  
所以，就在姜承録吻住他的时候，喻文波一个挺身在姜承録的手心交待了出来。  
他还没有会过神来，紧闭着双眼，嘴巴被姜承録放开了却只能愣愣地张着发不出来声音。  
姜承録直起身子欣赏着喻文波这样的表情，将手中的浊液涂抹到了他的后穴上。喻文波眼中的情欲瞬间醒了大半，他知道姜承録要做什么，不由地紧张起来。  
姜承録看他的表情，动作也停下来了，吻了吻他的脸颊，问他：“可以吗？”  
喻文波害羞了，红这脸去勾他的脖颈，用下巴蹭了蹭他的肩膀，把脸都埋在了他的脖颈里面，然后点了点头。  
喻文波的眼睫毛刮蹭着姜承録的脖子，薄薄的皮肤下面就是暴起的青筋还有因为忍耐而敏感到不行的神经。  
姜承録的双手都放到了喻文波的身后，喻文波因为已经泄了一次了，全身都是瘫软的，所以只能挂在姜承録的身上借力。  
性器已经抵到穴口的时候，喻文波全身都是紧绷的，他像是个无措的小兔子，却又不舍得推开姜承録，他根本不知道姜承録喜不喜欢他，他想用这种方式取悦他，想要用这种方式喜欢他。  
姜承録被夹得倒吸了一口凉气，他拍了拍喻文波的屁股。  
“放松点，不然我们都难受。”  
喻文波哪里懂得这些，无措地抬起头来看着姜承録，像是一个做错事的小孩子一样，努力让自己放松下来，结果却是适得其反，脚尖都紧绷起来了。  
他怕惹得姜承録不开心。  
姜承録想了想，既怕伤到喻文波也看到了喻文波的无措，揽着喻文波亲了一口，就说：“算了吧。”  
其实他想说的是，这次就算了吧，下次，等下次你准备好了。  
喻文波却回错了意，以为姜承録生气了，说的算了吧，是没有下一次的那种。便急了。  
“我可以。”  
他着急忙慌地抱着姜承録亲吻，却不得其法，一手握着姜承録滚烫的硬挺的性器就往自己的穴口里塞，却弄得两个人都痛得出了声。  
姜承録的闷哼像是扎破气球的那根银针，喻文波都快崩溃了。  
他说：“对不起，对不起。”  
喻文波觉得自己没用极了，怪不得姜承録不喜欢他。  
怪不得。  
揽着姜承録脖颈的双手已经松开了，幸好姜承録还抱着他才没有就这一狼狈的掉下去。  
“不喜欢我，还和我做这种事。很难受吧。对不起，是我没用。”  
“什么？”  
说姜承録不喜欢喻文波，比说他不行更能激发他的兽性。  
趁着喻文波盯着姜承録球服上被自己攥出来的褶皱神游的功夫，姜承録看见少年落寞的眼神，耷拉着眼角，一点也不像那个颐指气使的少年人。  
可是，他也是因为爱他，所以患得患失所以才变成这个连自己都嫌弃的样子的啊。  
有风吹进来，窗帘挤进他们之间的空隙，撩得喻文波锁骨上的斑斑点点若隐若现。  
他的少年，在他的眼前好看得像是一碰就碎的梦境。  
所以他选择了实干。  
悲伤的喻文波全身都放松下来了，姜承録硬挤着进去了，没有再怜惜，他在用他的粗暴，他的用力，他的长度和喻文波深度的匹配度来证明他对于喻文波的喜欢，对于他的占有欲，对于他的在意。

每一分，每一毫，不管是裸漏在眼前的白色皮肤，还是藏在身体内部的敏感到一触碰就战栗服软的那一点。  
姜承録都要触碰，都要占有。

喻文波，你感受到了吗？我的喜欢。  
啊，找到了就是那一点。

喻文波还没有从初次的刺痛和不适中转过神来，就被姜承録触碰到了那如同泉眼一般的一点，仿佛被凿通了一样，肠液快速地分泌出来，让姜承録更舒服，而这样从未有过的快感，夹杂着还未完全退去的痛感，让喻文波只能呻吟着软了四肢，想要用力却根本使不上力气，就连腰窝都是酸软的。  
酥酥麻麻地，像是他喜欢姜承録的每一天。  
原来，姜承録看他的每一眼都足以让他体会到这样灭顶的高潮快感。  
姜承録真的是没有心软的，一次性就进到了底，直接就进到了最深处摩擦着那一点。  
被温热粘稠的液体包裹着，喻文波那里紧的简直不像话，姜承録没忍住也哼出了声。  
他的嗓音低低的，又色情又满足的声音让喻文波骄傲地不像话。  
红这脸还努力扭动着腰跟上姜承録的节奏，虽然效果甚微，可姜承録被他这样笨拙又讨好的动作刺激得红了眼，深插了几次，喻文波就彻底的软了。  
只能顶着头皮发麻地快感，接受着姜承録的操弄。  
他的脚尖都蜷缩起来了，汗滴落在姜承録抱着他的有些温度高的手臂上，刺激地姜承録也不由地打了一个颤。  
这时候的姜承録也没有多少经验，也没有多少情调，两个人都是毛头小子，就连性事里的情话说来说去都只有嗯嗯啊啊这含蓄的几个字。可是听在彼此的耳朵里却都是最直接最勾引的情话。

要把对他的汹涌澎湃的喜欢都说净才行，要干的更深让他都知道自己才好。  
要让自己对他的多到无处安放的喜欢都让他感受到才行，要含的更深让他知道自己的所有底细才好。

喻文波，你知道了吗？  
姜承録，你感受到了吗？  
喻文波呻吟出来，他说：“姜承録，我喜欢你。”  
他知道了。  
姜承録闭着眼睛射在了喻文波的最里面，和泉眼里流动的水相交融，他说：“我知道，我也喜欢你，宝贝。”  
喻文波被姜承録射到了第二次的高潮。  
也许是因为他说了那两个字。  
同学问喻文波是不是刚才和姜承録打架了？嘴巴都破了。  
喻文波还红着眼眶，说：“是啊，我最讨厌姜承録了。”  
姜承録想，看来只有把他干舒服了才会说喜欢啊。  
那就，多多益善吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 感受到了吗？  
> 我有多喜欢你。


End file.
